MLP: Revenge of the Elementals
by Kiue Jin
Summary: When the truth about the origins of Pony kind is discovered, questions arise and answers are needed quickly as those who played key roles in the history of all life return thousands of years later. They are not amused. Not Twicord.


**Dedicated to my Niece and Nephew, who love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and inspired me to write this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or any other characters or things that may appear in this story that belong to anyone else. The story itself and any original characters that are mentioned belong to me however. **

**My Little Pony: Revenge of the Elementals  
**

**Chapter One: The Tale with Two Beginnings. **

**Twilight's Home/ Poneville library **

The sheer wave of emotions that were running through Twilight Sparkles head was overpowering and confusing at the same time.

She recognized excitement and nervousness rose above the murky depths every now and then. Disgust and a strong desire to stop what she was doing also raised their ugly heads, but her desire for knowledge and love of research forced such feelings back down again.

In a way it made a twisted sense of logic that something connected to Discord's part would make her emotions run around chaotically like a chicken with its head cut off... the pony mare gave a chilling shudder at the mental image of her words, silently blaming what she was working on for giving her such a horrible image in her head.

A small mining company had recently opened a new shaft somewhere in the middle of nowhere in search of a new supply of gems and steel. Instead of the riches they were seeking, the mining ponies uncovered a cave deep underground that contained an alter thousands of years old! It per-dated known history!

The discovery was huge news all over Equestra and beyond. It seemed that almost everyone collectively wanted to know just what had been unearthed by the mining ponies who had originally been there for gems and steel. Public interest only increased when a series of tablets where discovered in chests around the alter. All of them were written in writing so old that the number of beings alive who could have a chance at translating them could be counted on Spike's left claw.

And it wasn't just the language of ancient ponies either. A number of tablets had been written by ancient Griffins and Zebra's as well! There were even one or two tablets that no one had any idea where they came from or who wrote them. While the student of the Sun Princess herself was saddened by the fact that what these mystery tablets said would most likely remain unknown forever, Twilight Sparkle was too absorbed in the task of translating what she could understand to give the unknown tablets much mind.

She had honestly been surprised when the letter had appeared, Princess Celestia inviting her as one of the few ponies alive in Equestra who had the knowledge and know-how to translate the recovered Pony tablets into modern day speech. Even if Princess Celestia hadn't been her teacher and mentor for most of her life, Twilight wouldn't had passed up this once in a lifetime chance for anything in the world.

And thus, after three days spent locked up in her library while running on the few hours of sleep she had gotten when she passed out at her desk on the second day (She remembered that the tea that Spike gave her tasted a little different from normal. When asked he simply said that he was trying a new blend of tea while sweating rather badly. To be honest, it wasn't bad. She would have to ask him to make her and her friends some more at some point.) Twilight Sparkle was getting annoyed at the lack of progress she had been making.

Of the seven tablets she had been given, Twilight had only been able to translate one of them completely. Her work on the second was only half complete when she had hit snag after snag. At first it was simply due to running into words that had never been translated before. She did her best to narrow do all possible meanings and select the one that made the most sense, but there were times she just couldn't pick a word and was forced to move on, hoping to come back later.

This wasn't helped by the fact that at least the bottom third of the tablet was so worn out that the words were impossible to read any more. She had tried a few spells in an valiant attempt to undo the damage that time had done but positive results were only minor at best. They quickly became nothing but magic wasted in vain.

So engrossed in her work was she that when a friendly hoof was placed on her shoulder while a rather bubbly voice yelled overly loud into her ear "WHAT'CA DOING?" Twilight went from trying to figure out what a word might have meant thousands of years ago to being on her back on the floor looking up at a pink, slightly worried looking pony. "Twilight? Are you okay? I sort of walked up to you while you were working and I was so happy to see you I yelled 'WHAT'CA DOING?' in your ear and then you made this cute little 'eep' sound and fell on your back without moving. Oh, Were you doing an impression of Fluttershy? Because if you were you were spot on!... Expect for the fact that she's yellow with a pink mane while you're a couple of different purples all over."

"Pinkie, what are you doing in my bedroom? And how did you get in here anyway?" Twilight asked from her position on the floor, having grown somewhat used to the behavior of the mare known as Pinkie Pie and growing some immunity to it. When she had first arrived in Ponyville, she would have already wanted the party pony to go away as soon as possible. She was now proud to say she could manage to tolerate Pinkie's quirks for a time before she reached the breaking point.

"Spike let us in silly billy! And we wanted to see if you were finished so I could throw a big surprise to celebrate the fact that you've finished with your latest project! Wait... if I told you about the surprise party then it isn't really a surprise any more and I already made the invitations saying it was a surprise party... so logically either you can pretend to be surprised _or, _and I want you to hear me out on this one, I could hit you in the head with a hammer and make you forget that I told you about the party, therefore making it a surprise once again! Oh Oh, let me just go and get my hammer!"

With that Pinkie Pie was gone in a blur. Twilight tried to wrap her head around exactly what the pink party pony had said, but found her thoughts sticking to one word as if it was glued to the forefront of her mind.

_'We?' _

_Finally _Twilight managed to pull herself up off the floor, blinking her eyes as she looked around at the ponies she hadn't noticed until now who were in various stages of laughing at her reaction to Pinkie's 'wake up call'. Rainbow Dash and Spike were both clearly having the most fun at her expense, each one using the other for support while holding their sides in while laughing uncontrollably at the situation.

While she was showing much greater restraint then the self proclaimed fastest pegaus around and the purple dragon that Twilight viewed as a mixture between baby brother and son, even Rarity was giggling under the hoof she had covered her mouth with. Quickly figuring that some ponies were missing, Twilight couldn't help but ask "Where are Fluttershy and Applejack? Couldn't they make it?"

Having already been the only one with some sort of self control, Rarity was the first one to recover from her laughter and waved a hoof dismissively as she answered " Fluttershy was having trouble with one of her more brutish animals in need of medical attention, so Applejack is lending her a hoof. They told us to come check on you without them because they claimed it was going to take them a while."

Running a hoof through her mane absent mindedly, Rarity smiled as she let her beautiful purple mane return to its rightful place as the element of generosity looked over Twilight, wincing a little at the affects that three days and nights of almost non-stop researching while not taking care of yourself could do to a ponies looks. Sniffing the air, Rarity almost gagged as her hoof covered her nose.

"And it seems to be a good thing that we came to check on you when we did. Twilight dear, no offense but when was the last time you had a bath or a shower?"

Twilight had to honestly think about Rarity's question for a few moments since she had to force her brain off of her current study assignment and remember such unimportant, trivial things like personal hygiene, eating and sleep. "Let's see... oh, now I remember! Spike, didn't that letter from Princess Celestia arrive just after I had my daily bath?"

Spike, having gotten to his feet after catching most of his breath back, couldn't help but shake his head in embarrassment at the situation. "Yes, you did get that last letter from Princess Celestia just after you got out of the bath; Three days ago!"

There was a gasp in the room mere moments before a magical blue aura surrounded Twilight and lifted her into the air. "It's worse then I thought! Come darling, there isn't a moment to lose!" Rarity declared, carrying the now struggling Twilight towards the door.

"Rarity! Put me down! I know the way to my own bathroom for Celestia's sake! Besides, I can't afford to stop working now! I mean sure, I was sort of hitting a dead end but I'm sure that if I just continued to look at it just a little bit longer..."

Twilight's pleas for Rarity to release her were soon replaced by the sounds of Rainbow Dash and Spike's laughter as the purple unicorn was forcefully removed from her study. After about a minute of being unable to breath due to their own laughter, the pegaus and dragon both managed to calm themselves down enough to catch their breath... only to be slightly puzzled when the laughter continued without them for a few more moments.

"So...So what were we laughing about?" A familiar bubbly, high speed voice asked, followed closely by a rather loud **Thud **noise, which was itself followed by the rather stained and ominous creaking of floorboards. Looking up from their position on the floor, both Dash's and Spike's eyes widened in alarm at the sheer sight of Pinkie carrying around the biggest, most dangerous mullet that either one of them had ever seen in their lives. The damn thing was bigger then Pinkie Pie herself!

"Hmm...Pinkie, why are you carrying around that monster of a mullet?" Spike asked in a slow and carefully thought out voice, not willing to make any sudden movements or say anything that might anger the slightly insane pink party pony.

"Did you already forget about about telling Twilight about her surprise party? Yay! That means she must have forgotten it too by now! Looks like I don't need to bop her on the head with this any more!" picking up the handle of the over sized mullet in her jaws, Pinkie started to spin around a few times before releasing her grip, causing the hammer to fly through one of the walls and out into the outside world.

While Rainbow Dash and Spike didn't see what happened to the hammer itself, they did hear the sound of ponies screaming, things being crushed and saw the light of some sort of explosion through the hole in the wall that the mullet had created. Silently, they simply looked each other in the eye for a few moments and held a silent conversation that would never go beyond the two of them. Once a plan of action had been decided on, they simply nodded their heads and went to work.

Pinkie giggled as she wobbled around the room. "I can't believe I forget how fun discus was! I really need to see if I can get on the Marelympic team again!"

…...

**Twilight's Home, Ponyville library (A little while later) **

Once she had been clean enough to meet Rarity's standards, Twilight and her self proclaimed 'enforcer of lady like behaver' walked side by side as they re-entered Twilight's study, one content with her work while the other was still somewhat sore about the whole thing. "See darling, you look so much better now then you did before. Now don't you feel better dear?" Rarity questioned, smiling innocently in preemptive victory.

Despite her best efforts to hang onto the burning anger that twisted and turned in her guts about being forcefully bathed as if she was a little filly... again, Twilight just couldn't bring herself to hold a grudge against such an innocent attempt to help her. Truth be told she did feel so much better after a nice warm bath. She felt like she could take on all the challenges that the world had to offer her!

As her shoulders drooped down in submission to the wise if somewhat forceful advice of her fashionable friend, Twilight was in the process of opening her mouth when something about her room clicked in her brain. "Hang on... Something is different in here..."

While giving her room a quick once over in an attempt to figure out exactly what it was that her mind was trying to tell her was different Twilight's eyes narrowed on Spike and Rainbow dash. The purple dragon and cyan pegaus in question were currently sitting on her bed, each one holding a couple of cards in front of their faces. Before she had the chance to ask what they were saying, Rainbow Dash loudly asked "Do you have any three's?"

"Go Fish."

Ignoring the two for the time being Twilight continued to level her gaze around the room, even going so far so to turn herself around to do so. Finding nothing strange despite the feeling in the back of her skull, Twilight was about to let the matter slide for now when a small "HMMO TWMPHM ANM RARMPH!" from the ceiling caught her attention. As both the unicorns lifted their gazes upwards, their jaws almost hit the fall fast enough to dent it.

"Pinkie Pie, what in Celestia's name are you doing hanging from the ceiling?" Twilight cried, watching as the pink earth pony rocked back and forth quite happily in what appeared to be duct tape cocoon. A piece of the silvery tape had been firmly placed over her mouth, but that seem to be stopping Pinkie from making muffled squeals of joy as she rocked back and forth in mid air.

Forcing herself to look away from the ceiling and towards her more ground level friends, the look on the purple's unicorn's face would have been priceless to see had Spike and Rainbow Dash been paying her any attention. Instead, they were continuing to play their game as Twilight shrieked " Why is Pinkie Pie duck taped to my ceiling?"

Without even looking up from his cards Spike asked in a tone of voice that betrayed no emotion what so ever "It's Pinkie Pie. Do you really want to know the answer to that question? Got any fives?"

Twilight's jaw opened as she was about to respond before certain mental gears shifted into action and forcefully closed it again. This process repeated itself a couple of times without a single word being uttered until Twilight was finally able to honestly tell herself and those present "You're right. I really don't want to know."

"So why don't ya tell us just what you've been so busy working on for the last... three days was it?" Rainbow Dash asked while using the same emotionless voice that Spike used before adding " Go Fish. Ya got any queens?"

Spike grumbled as he handed over one of his cards while the cyan pegaus absolutely beamed in her minor victory. Instead of the overenthusiastic joy that they were expecting to hear from their purple unicorn friend/ older sister/ mother, they were greeted with... uncharacteristic silence (If one ignored the joyful but muffled yells of Pinkie Pie who was having the time of her life swinging from the ceiling which both Spike and Rainbow Dash were doing.)

Putting down their cards, they both looked towards the two unicorns in the room. For the first time they either of them could remember, Twilight looked like she was having some sort of internal conflict between her need to go into one of her boring educational rants and wanting to keep something to herself. It was rather entertaining to witness but the fact that she seemed conflicted about telling them about what she was working on worried them deeply.

After what seemed like an hour had managed to slip by within twenty seconds, Twilight hung her head in defeat with a loud sigh, the internal conflict settled one way or another. "I guess you of all ponies should know... but I don't think you will like what you hear..."

As the purple unicorn turned and started to slowly walk over to her desk to collect what notes she had managed to put together, Spike silently mouthed to Rainbow Dash 'Told you she wouldn't notice that we moved that bookshelf'. The cyan coloured pegaus with the rainbow coloured mane nodded her head in agreement, raising her hoof and bumping it against Spike's closed claw before the both of them turned their attention fully to Twilight.

While they might have to suffer another of her educational rants, at least once she was in geek/ lecture mood there would be no chance of her noticing the moved bookshelf. They didn't want to hear the 'Why didn't you stop Pinkie from making a hole in my wall?' lecture again. It was one of her more prepared ones. She had flow charts and a slide show presentation and everything.

Coughing her thought, Twilight turned around with a sheet of paper held in front of her face with her magic, her horn glowing purple as she held it in place there. " Well from what I've been able to put together thus far, each tablet seems to be a chapter that altogether makes up the story of just how the world came to exist."

The silence that followed was deafening. Even Pinkie Pie was silent as the news of just what the tablets held needed time to sink in. It was Rarity that managed to break the silence first, using the same slow and steady tone of voice she used when trying to confirm what either the Cutie Mark Crusaders or Pinkie Pie was saying. "Now by 'How the world came to exist' you mean what exactly darling?"

Twilight herself seemed unable to meet the eyes of anypony or dragon in the room, shuffling her front left hoof along her wooden floorboards. " How the planet was formed, how and why life came into existence... even how the sun and the moon were made." If anyone else had said these words, everypony would have believed them completely insane. Since this was Twilight however...

"So... how did the world begin?" Spike asked, trying to hide his interest through indifference. The attempt was poor however and the eagerness in his voice betrayed his true intentions.

Shaking her head slightly with her eyes closed, Twilight took a deep breath before opening them again. If she was honest with herself she couldn't predict how her friends would react to what she had translated so far. She wasn't expecting good reviews however. "Alright then. Please don't ask questions until the end and remember that I was forced to guess some sentences so that they made sense. Is everyone comfortable?"

With her audience giving nods of confirmation (Pinkie Pie doing so in her own enthusiastic way from the ceiling) Twilight let some fresh air into her lungs before she started to read what she had been able to translate from the first tablet.

"In the beginning, there was endless fire..."

…...

_The world was covered in flame. The ground beneath one's hooves was nothing more then consistently sifting molten rock. The air, if one could call it that, was nothing but blinding smoke and choking ash. In these dark days there was no sun or moon in the sky to light up the planet so the never-ending red glow of the lava was all that coloured the landscape._

_Only one creature existed on this ever burning pyre. One of creature could exist there. Made out of the very element that she was born from, the original ruler of our world had the head of what would later be called an eagle and the hind quarters of a lion. Her body was a mixture of ash, magma, lava and flames of many different colours. _

_She was __Kenna, the Mistress of Magma and the elemental of Fire._

_For thousands, if not millions of years, that was all there was and that was the way Kenna liked it. _

_But one day something changed. It started to rain. In fact, it started to storm._

_For what might have been thousands of years, it rained and rained, cooling Kenna's lava and magma and turning it into rock and dirt. Once a firm layer was made that sealed the burning hot flames underground the world was drowned in water, quickly creating an ocean that covered the whole planet._

_From the water arose a creature of legendary beauty. While she could take any form that she pleased due to her body being made completely from many different shades of water, this new creature often took on the form of what was later to be called a unicorn. Her call was said to be so beautiful that any who heard it would forsake the land and live on the sea, uncaring for the risks of trying to court such a dangerous and treacherous being._

_She was Masika, the legendary Siren and elemental of Water. _

_Naturally, Kenna was not pleased with the arrival of the new comer. In fact, it enraged her. The very moment that the elemental of Water was born, Kenna declared war on her and her ocean. Creating gaps in the thin layer of rock that had once been her magma, the elemental of Fire sent wave after wave of lava upwards, boiling Masika's water and reducing it to steam while her own lava was forced to cool and harden into fresh rock. _

_Around about this time, the first storm started to break up, leaving the air clean of all the ash and poisonous gases that Kenna's reign of fire had pumped into the air to begin with. In the never ending darkness that was neither day or night, some of the storm clouds that remained were pushed around by the wind until they formed into a shape of a horse with wings made completely out of storm clouds and wind currents. _

_Thus was born __Aether, Lord of Storms and the elemental of Air. _

_For the most part Aether stayed out of the conflict between Kenna and Masika, staying in the sky and flying around as happy as can be. _

_Now after years of this, the ocean that had drowned the world was much lower then it had once been. In many places, the rock that had once been Kenna's lava had even reached the surface, forming small but barren islands. As these islands grew bigger, something forged itself out of rock, dirt and the strongest of gems and arose to stand on the surface. _

_This creature took on the form of a mighty horse, but he didn't trouble himself with things such as horns or wings. Instead his body was much bigger and physically stronger then all the others combined. _

_And so Agate the Steward and elemental of the Earth, Rocks and Gems came to be. _

_While it is uncertain just when she laid eyes on him first, Masika fell in love with Agate the moment she saw him. At first, Agate simply ignored the water elementals advances, but over time she slowly softened him up to her. _

_However, Aether quickly became enraged by Masika's affections for Agate. The elemental of Air had been interested in the elemental of Water for as long as he could remember, only to be brushed aside because she was always 'Too busy' to be with him. Consumed by envy, the Lord of Storms declared war on the Earthen parts of the world. _

_And so the elements raged against each other for aeons, the world knowing nothing but chaos__. _

_Once the chaos grew strong enough, It formed an Elemental of its own in the shape of our Lord Discord. _

_Unlike the other elementals, Discord wasn't interested in the never ending conflicts over a world devoid of anything interesting to do. Quickly growing bored with the world as it was, Discord found an island in the middle of nowhere that the others were far away from and decided on a whim that the best way to make this world more interesting was to fill it with more things. _

_Using the clay that the island provided him with, the lord of Chaos began to shape things that he would believe make interesting things to mess with. At first, he limited himself to making smaller versions of the other elements, but quickly he let his imagination run wild. Ponies, Zebras, Griffins, Dragons, Humans and Kitsune were just some of the creatures he thought up on that island. _

_However despite his many talents and his strong desire to make his creations live, Lord Discord lacked the ability to give the spark of life to his clay creatures. While he could use his magic to move them around like puppets that was the extent of his power in that regard. So for the longest time he simply remained on that island, far to depressed with his inability to bring his creations to life to go and spread chaos in a world that was destroyed and rebuilt so often it became retune. _

_This unhappy state of affairs continued until a star fell from the sky and landed on his island. _

_Heading to the crash site because...well, there really wasn't much else to do at the time, Discord's jaw dropped at the sight of what was waiting for him there. It is said that any mortal who looked upon the beauty that was Queen Azura would be half blinded by the experience. While it is unsure if she could change her form at will, the lady of dawn and dusk favored the form of an alicorn. Any further details then that are impossible to write down on since those are the only facts about her that anyone can agree to with certainty._

_For an unknown length of time the lord of Chaos and the alicorn from beyond the stars simply sat on that island by themselves and talked about things that us mortals are not privileged to know about. However, at one stage of the conversation the subject of the clay models came up. Slightly embarrassed, the lord of Chaos admitted to his plan and his inability to complete it. _

_Queen Azura nodded her head in understanding, smiled sweetly at Lord Discord and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said perked up the lord of Chaos immediately and together they combined their magic together in a powerful magical spell. When the spell was completed there was a flash of light and the clay creatures that Discord had made were now made from flesh, bone and blood instead of the clay that gave them their shapes. _

_And thus, the Lord of Chaos Discord and the Element of Magic Queen Azura together brought life into our world. _

…_..._

Silence hung over the library like a giant rock falling through orbit on a planet filled with giant lizards. Much like the lizards themselves, none of the ponies or the dragon in the room saw the impact coming.

Twilight turned around and put her translation back down on her desk, her breathing the only thing that was showing any indication that there was life in the room at all. To be honest she had been expecting such a reaction; after all, it was the one that she had given when she read the whole thing for the first time as well.

"So that big meanie pants Discord created ponies and a whole like of other creatures simply because he wanted to invite more then four unpleasant meanies to his parties?" the bubble voice of Pinkie Pie asked from right behind her, causing Twilight to jump in surprise while turning around. The pink party pony was completely free of duck tape and as Twilight glanced up, so was the ceiling.

"That... is one way to put it, I guess..." Twilight slowly answered carefully, still trying to work out where all of that duck tape went.

For a few more moments, Pinkie seemed to consider the answer before smiling innocently. "Makes sense. If I didn't have any guests that wanted to come to my party I would make some too." This application of Pinkie logic seemed to defuse the tension in the room a little, but not by much.

Then the pink party pony started to twitch. At first it was just her leg, but very quickly it seemed to spread through her whole body. With a small squeak Pinkie fell onto her back, twitching violently on the ground as if she was having a seizure. Just as quickly as it began, the twitching stopped. Twilight's eyes widened as she found herself by Pinkie's side. "Pinkie, can you hear me? Please say something!"

"Oh don't be a silly billy Twilight. I'm fine." Pinkie responded, sitting up as if what had just happened hadn't occurred at all. " That was just my Pinkie Sense telling me that something huge and vitally important just happened is all."

As the pink pony looked from Twilight to her other friends who had gathered around her after she fell down and were simply looking at her with worry in their eyes, she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side. "Is there something on my face?"

"Now Pinkie, while I don't believe in that whole 'Pinkie Sense' thing, what exactly do you mean when you say 'Huge and vitally important'?" Rainbow Dash questioned, trying to decide if she should be worried or septic about this whole thing.

Pinkie placed her hoof on her chin as if in deep thought while even going as far as to narrow her brow to prove that she was thinking about the question. "Well... I would have to say that that means that whatever set it off was both huge and important."

The collective facehoof could be heard from the front door of the library.

It would seem that they were just going to have to hope that whatever it was wasn't dangerous.

…...

**Parts Unknown, but somewhere in a desert**

In the middle of a desert plain that was far from anything even remotely living, a massive figure seemed to raise out of the sandy dirt. The figure was huge, easily two and a half storeys tall with enough bulk behind the height to suggest that getting in his way would result in the viewer becoming a red stain on the ground.

Anyone witnessing the creature would have sworn that the bulk of its body would have been made out of rocks and dirt. His hooves seemed to have been some breed of black diamond while his eyes were an unblinking gold. While the creature looked somewhat annoyed about something, he had a meeting to attend to that was vitally important.

Lifting his front hoof off the ground, the moment he put it back down the ground tumbled violently as the earth for at least a mile shook. Without a further delay, Agate started to gallop towards parts unknown, the ground quaking at his presence along.

…...

**Parts Unknown, but somewhere in the sky**

Ever since the discovery that they could control the weather, pegaus ponies took great care when dealing with storms of any sort. While watching one forming, they would quickly decide if it was safe enough to let it blow itself out or if they should cut it off before it became violent. They were good at this task, since a screw up could be very bad for all concerned.

So it took all the weather ponies on patrol completely by surprise when a storm this dangerous had sprung up out of nowhere. Early attempts to break up the storm ended badly due to the winds that seemed to be raging around the storm. It was the kind of weather that would get all but the greatest of fliers killed for their troubles. It was a blessing that the whole thing hadn't started near any sort of settlement, as well as the fact that it didn't seem to be moving. But that didn't stop the patrols from keeping a firm eye on it none the less.

Inside the storm, something formed itself out of the wind, clouds and lightning that were circling around it wildly. If anyone ever saw it, it would like just like a Pegaus pony made out of clouds and lightning... if ponies were as tall as a one storey house and had black voids where eyes should be.

It would surprise many that the storm broke up as quickly as it had appeared.

No one noticed Aether slipping away under the cover of the storm.

…...

**Parts Unknown, Somewhere on the ocean**

Water rose out of the ocean, twirling around as if by magic before reforming itself into a new form. As the water began to settle, a one storey unicorn made out of many different shades of blue and green water sat on the surface of what had once been solely her domain. It disgusted her that it had now been _infested _with horrible little creatures that had moved in during her forced absence. She would not stand for having her home defiled by such pests for long but sadly there were more pressing issues that needed to be taken care of first.

Looking at her reflection in the waters surface, the unicorn frown as she reached a hoof under the surface of the waves before pulling out a comb made completely from ice. Humming a little song to herself, Masika smiled to herself as she made herself look beautiful. Almost all who heard her song would give up everything to be with her, even their own lives if only for a moment of pure bliss with her.

Still, perfection couldn't be rushed. After all, she had an important meeting to go too. She needed to look her best.

…...

**Parts Unknown, Somewhere underground**

Deep under the cold rock and earth that those above tread upon, rock was replaced by the eternal flames of magma and fire that existed in the planet's core. Slowly, something rose from the molten rock and began to take the shape of a griffin.

Closing her eyes, Kenna probed the many passages, tunnels and weaknesses in the stone above that she could use to get to the surface once again. It had been far too long since she had been able to fly on what was her world by right!

Muttering some curses on the three bastards who had ruined everything for her, the elemental of fire grinned a dark grin as she found a way up to the top. The fact that it happened to be near the meeting spot was a nice bonus.

With a shrill cry of joyous rage, Kenna started her trip to the surface, her magma, flames and ash following her in her wake.

It was time to undo what that bloody lizard and his freakish whore had done to them.

It was time for revenge.

**AN: I would like to thank you for reading my story so far. This is my first attempt at writing something for My Little Pony and I hope it meets people's standards. **

**I do need a little help on a couple of things though. For starters, I need help writing dialogue for Fluttershy and Applejack. I have trouble writing for really shy people and I just don't know how to type out a Southern accent. **

**I am also looking for someone who can draw to have a crack and drawing the four Elementals (By themselves or together is up to you). Not only can I not draw, but I lack the means to upload it even if I tried. **

**I believe that's everything that needs to be said, so Goodnight Everybody!**

**Kiue Jin, Converted Brony.**


End file.
